Je t'ai jusque dans les os
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Tom s'assoit et pleure la perte de celui dont il n'avait jamais su qu'il était amoureux. Tom/Harry. Suite dans "Embué".


**Je t'ai jusque dans les os**

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la chanson ni Harry Potter ne m'appartient.

Cette histoire est une traduction de celle de YaoiProfessorYuki : "Diggin 'Up Bones".

* * *

Voldemort était assis dans son fauteuil à bascule, dans le manoir Riddle. Celui qui était à côté de lui était vide et avait une fine couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Les flammes rugissantes dans la cheminée jettent de la lumière dans toute la pièce. La boisson dans sa main devint d'une couleur ambre plus vive. Sur la table d'appoint à côté de son fauteuil, il y avait une boîte en carton pleine de choses différentes. Toutes ont appartenu non pas à lui, mais à une toute autre personne et à quelqu'un qui s'était assis dans l'autre fauteuil. Quelqu'un qui l'avait aimé, mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé que trop tard, vu qu'il aimait à nouveau quelqu'un, une autre personne, une qui n'était pas lui.

Fouillant dans la boîte, il a commencé à sortir les objets divers, ces derniers ayant leurs souvenirs propres, différent les uns des autres.

* * *

 _Hier soir, j'ai creusé votre image_

 _À partir de notre tiroir de la commode ancienne_

 _Je l'ai mis sur la table_

 _Et je lui parle 'til quatre_

 _J'ai lu quelques vieilles lettres d'amour_

 _Jusqu'à 'til l'aube_

 _Ouais, je suis resté assis seul_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

* * *

La première chose qu'il a retirée de la boîte était une pile de lettres qu'ils avaient échangées au cours de la dernière année scolaire de son amant.

 **Cher Tom,**

 **Poudlard est le même que d'habitude. Je souhaite que tu sois ici, cela me semble étrangement calme sans toi ici. J'espère que cette année passera vite et que nous nous reverrons bientôt.**

 **Avec tout mon amour,**

 **HJP**

C'était la lettre qu'il avait reçue juste après qu'il avait laissé Harry à la voie 9 ¾. En regardant la lettre, ça le faisait rire parce que une journée entière n'était même passé avant qu'il n'ait reçu une lettre. Bien qu'à l'époque il se rappelait qu'il trouvait cela plutôt ennuyant car elle était arrivée lors d'une de ses réunions et qu'elle ne contenait aucune information utile, comme son bien-être ou le fait qu'il y soit effectivement parvenu en toute sécurité.

La lettre suivante était celle qu'il lui avait envoyé en réponse.

 **Cher Harry,**

 **C'est bon de savoir que vous allez bien. Assurez-vous de manger tous vos repas, car c'est malsain d'être aussi maigre.**

 **Envoyez-moi une réponse bientôt.**

 **Tom**

Maintenant qu'il l'a relue, il a réalisé à quel point la lettre était neutre et absente des sentiments. En parcourant le reste d'entre elles, il vit que presque toutes étaient comme ça. Était-il vraiment si impassible et insensible à l'époque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la peine d'écrire une réponse appropriée? Non ? Être le chef de l'un des côtés dans une guerre prenait du temps, mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps du moins d'écrire une lettre correcte. Prenant un verre de son verre, il continua à essayer de se replonger dans ses souvenirs comme ces derniers lui venaient.

La dernière lettre qu'il lisait venait d'Harry et sa propre réponse immédiate était écrite au dos du parchemin.

 **Cher Tom,**

 **Je suis tellement excité que cette année se termine et je serai enfin en mesure de revenir dans tes bras. J'espère qu'à mon retour, tu auras assez de temps pour t'asseoir et dîner avec moi, je ne veux pas pousser cependant. Je sais à quel point tu peux être occupé. Je voulais juste que nous nous asseyions et mangions les uns avec les autres.**

 **Tout mon amour,**

 **Harry**

 **Harry,**

 **Je suis désolé mais je suis incapable d'assister au dîner ce soir. Je vais cependant vous rencontrer au quai pour venir vous chercher et vous ramener à la maison. Si vous informez Mixy à ce sujet, ce serait grandement apprécié.**

 **Tom**

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Le cercle intérieur se réunissait pour donner leurs rapports. C'était une réunion ennuyeuse, une qu'il aurait pu facilement reporter pour pouvoir passer un moment avec son petit amant. Mais non, il fallait la faire pour gagner la guerre. Il se souvenait d'être revenu de sa réunion, voyant Harry étendu dans leur lit avec des traces de larmes sur son visage. A l'époque, il pensait que Harry faisait un cauchemar. Le réveillant gentillement, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Et Harry se contenta de lui sourire et de dire:

" _Rien, c'est ça, j'ai juste eu du savon dans les yeux tout à l'heure_." Il se souvient d'avoir souri affectueusement à son manque d'attention typiquement Gryffondoresque, passant sa main dans des cheveux soyeux de son amant.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Allant prendre un autre verre de son verre, il se rendit compte qu'il était vide. D'un geste de la main, il attira vers lui une autre bouteille de whisky, en enlevant simplement le capuchon et en buvant directement à la bouteille. Le liquide lui donna une chaleur agréable tout en descendant dans sa gorge. Laissant tomber les lettres dans le fauteuil vide, il parvint à nouveau dans la boîte. Cette fois-ci, c'était une photo.

Une photo de Harry et de lui - à leur deuxième anniversaire, deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble à cette époque- parfois il peut encore difficilement croire qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Sur la photo, ils étaient assis sur un banc dans un jardin à la française. Tous les deux tenaient un verre de vin rouge dans leur main. Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, peu importe de combien il pourrait grandir, jamais il ne dépasserait les épaules de Tom. Tom avait un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Tous les deux souriaient et étaient heureux. Sur l''image, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre et l'un donna à l'autre un baiser affectueux et chaste. Sur la photo, les yeux d'Harry étaient aussi brillants que jamais. En y pensant, c'était le moment le plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec Harry depuis le début de leur relation. La photo a rejoint les lettres.

* * *

 _Puis, je suis allé chercher les bijoux_

 _Et j'ai trouvé nos alliances_

 _J'ai mis la mienne sur mon doigt_

 _J'ai fait voler la tienne_

 _A travers cette chambre solitaire_

 _De notre foyer récemment brisé_

 _Ouais, ce soir, je suis assis tout seul_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

* * *

Ramassant la boîte, il se fraya un chemin à travers son manoir douloureusement silencieux. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de maison, il en avait une quand Harry lui souriait comme s'il était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé et la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Non, c'était son manoir, une grande maison vide de vie.

Il finit par arriver dans sa chambre avec sa boîte et son whisky à la main. Il se traîna jusqu'au lit et il s'assit. La boîte et la bouteille posés sur la table de nuit, il se dirigea vers la commode pour se changer et mettre son pyjama. En ouvrant les tiroirs, il eut le souffle coupé en voyant quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'Harry avait emporté avec lui, quelque chose qu'il avait espéré éviter de revoir.

Là, assis innocemment sur l'étagère, se trouvait la vieille boîte à trésors en bois d'Harry, parce que les hommes ne possédaient pas de boîtes à bijoux. Avec des mains hésitantes, il tendit la main, ramassa la petite boîte à bijoux et l'ouvrit. C'est à ce moment-là que la première larme coula, car posé dans la boîte, sur la douce doublure de velours étaient leurs bagues. La sienne en or était incrusté d'une émeraude et celle de Harry était en argent avec un rubis au milieu.

 _Flash-back_

 **« Tom, viens dans la chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!** pleura Harry d'enthousiasme.

Tom soupira au son de sa voix joyeuse. Après avoir lu le reste de la page en cours de son livre, il se leva de la chaise. En descendant de la salle brillamment éclairée, il entra dans la chambre à coucher. Il y avait Harry assis sur le côté de leur lit, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre dans un effort pour contenir son excitation. Tom s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?"** Il a demandé.

 **" Regarde ce que j'ai pour nous."** Il a pris une petite boîte qui était posée à côté de lui. En l'ouvrant, il montra à Tom ce qu'il y avait dedans. Là , il y avait des anneaux, Tom à l'époque le regardait pourtant avec curiosité.

 **" Des anneaux?"**

 **" Pas seulement des anneaux, c'est une promesse: les Moldus échangent des anneaux de promesses avec leur amant pour montrer leur amour et leur affection."** Dit-il en ramassant l'anneau d'or et d'émeraude. Harry attrapa la main de Tom et plaça la bague sur son annulaire gauche. **"Maintenant tu me la fais."**

Ramassant l'anneau en argent, Tom le mis doucement au doigt d'Harry. La petite bague fine complétant Harry des deux mains de Tom dans les siennes, Harry donna un baiser sur les mains jointes. Le regardant avec tout le sérieux du monde, il dit: **"Promets de ne jamais l'enlever Tom."**

 **" Et si je le fais?"**

 **" Ca voudra dire que tu ne m'aimes plus, alors promets-moi que, tant que tu m'aimes, tu le porteras toujours. "** Harry commença à avoir l'air incertain et baissa la tête en signe d'embarras. Tom sourit et pris Harry dans ses bras.

 **" Je promets, je ne l'enlèverai jamais."** Dit-il. Sur ce, Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui et dit **"Je t'aime"**.

Tom ramassa sa bague et la mit au doigt l'émeraude brillante lui rappelant les yeux d'Harry. Ramassant l'autre bague qui appartenait à Harry, il se tourna et le lança furieusement, heurtant au passage un petit vase dans le coin créant une petite fissure. Mais même cela lui rappelait sa vie avec Harry, la fissure symbolisant le foyer maintenant brisé dans lequel il vivait. Celle qui après aujourd'hui ne serait jamais réparée à nouveau. Il poussa un cri de désespoir, mais même après cela la maison était redevenue silencieuse.

* * *

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

 _Exhumant les choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser seules_

 _Les souvenirs d'un amour qui est mort est enterré me revienne_

 _Ouais, ce soir, je suis assis tout seul_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

* * *

Là, sur le sol, il resta accroupi sur lui-même, comme s'il était redevenu un jeune enfant. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement, la douleur de ce qui était encore une fois arraché de lui, le poussant à crier dans le besoin de celui qu'il avait inconsciemment repoussé. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à partir? Qu'est-ce qui lui posait problème de rester avec lui? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé vers un autre et pourquoi était-il si heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui? Il se souvenait maintenant. C'était à cause du travail.

Il était toujours très occupé, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de voir Harry. Il se rappela tous les plans de dîner annulés, toutes les nuits solitaires que Harry avait traversées. Les baisers brefs et furtifs et le regard qu'Harry lui donnait comme si il se demandait si Tom l'aimait vraiment. C'était son autre erreur. Il n'a jamais dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Harry lui avait dit tant de fois, Tom avait d'abord pensé que c'était juste Harry qui avait besoin d'amour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint à la maison un beau jour qu'il trouva Harry qui descendait l'escalier avec sa malle.

 **" Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"** Il avait demandé

 **" Je pars Tom. "** Eh bien c'était curieux, Harry ne l'avait jamais informé qu'il allait sortir quelque part.

 **" Où partez-vous?"**

 **" Je vais chez Remus jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver ma propre maison."** Sa propre maison? Cela ne voulait pas dire ...

 **" Ton propre endroit?"**

 **" Oui, Tom, c'est fini, je ne peux plus le supporter."** Dit-il avec des yeux dégoulinant de larmes. **«Je ne te vois que rarement, nous n'avons pas partagé de repas entre nous depuis trois mois, ça fait encore plus longtemps que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles. »**

 **" Donc, tout cela c'est à cause d'un manque de sexe?"** gronda-t-il, énervé.

 **" Non c'est plus que ça."** A-t-il dit furieusement. **"Tom, tu n'as pas remarqué que pendant toute notre relation, depuis deux ans et demi je te le rappelle, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais."**

 **" Quelle folie est-ce?"** il a demandé de façon neutre.

 **"C'est de ça que je parle."** Il a crié en montrant Tom à l'emphase. **"Chaque fois que j'abordonne le sujet de l'amour, vous vous fermez complètement ou vous continuez à m'ignorer comme si je n'avais rien dit."**

Tom, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui et Harry continuèrent à se tenir dans le salon en se regardant, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit finalement brisé par un profond soupir.

 **" Tom, je ne peux pas continuer à être avec toi si je ne suis pas aimé en retour."** Il a dit, la tête baissée. Marcher vers lui rapidement, Tom l'attrapa dans un câlin, et il a commencé à mendier.

 **" Non, Harry, s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas."**

 **" Je t'aime, Tom."** Tom hésita une minute, regardant dans les yeux suppliants d'Harry. Pendant un moment, il ne put se souvenir de rien, mais ce moment semblait durer longtemps. Harry sortit de l'étreinte et ramassa sa malle.

 **" Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toutes mes affaires"** Et avec ces dernières paroles, il est sorti par la porte, et hors de la vie de Tom.

 _Fin Flash-back_

Tom ne savait pas quand il s'arrêta de pleurer, mais finalement les larmes cessèrent de couler.

* * *

 _Et je suis allé dans le placard_

 _Et j'ai trouvé des choses là-dedans_

 _Comme ce joli déshabillé_

 _Que je vous ai acheté à l'usure_

 _Et je me souviens à quel point tu étais belle_

 _Chaque fois que tu le mettais_

 _Ouais, ce soir, je suis assis tout seul_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

* * *

Tom, de sa place au sol, aperçut quelque chose sous le lit. Rampant vers le lit, il tendit le bras et le sortit. C'était un matériau vert tendre, qui semblait terriblement familier. Le tenant, il a réalisé pourquoi. C'était une robe décontractée que Tom avait achetée à Harry, le premier cadeau que Tom lui avait donné.

Le souvenir de Harry courut immédiatement dans leur salle de bain pour se changer après avoir ouvert le paquet dans lequel il entrait, puis tournoyer autour du salon. Harry avait l'air si beau même alors, avec des cheveux en désordre vêtus d'une robe que l'on ne porterait généralement pas lors d'événements sociaux mais à ce moment-là, Harry était au comble du bonheur. Il se souvint de rentrer à la maison et de voir Harry le porter, alors qu'il préparait quelque chose. Le souvenir était flou mais il se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un fondant au chocolat. Principalement parce que une guerre du chocolat a été commencée avec eux se lançant des bouts du gâteau, qui les a amenés à s'embrasser et à lécher le chocolat sur le visage de l'autre, et menant alors à de meilleures choses juste là sur le comptoir de cuisine.

Il l'étreignit comme si c'était Harry. Il l'a reniflé. Oh mon Dieu, ça sentait toujours Harry. Tom pleura sans que les larmes tombes, souhaitant et priant pour que ce soit un horrible cauchemar. Qu'il se réveillerait et Harry serait toujours là à dormir à côté de lui dans leur lit. Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve, Harry était vraiment parti.

Une horloge à l'arrière-plan a sonné minuit. Et maintenant Harry appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait entendu que le mariage était aujourd'hui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait ressassé tous ses souvenirs et qu'ils'était replongé dans ces derniers. Aujourd'hui, Harry allait épouser Blaise Zabini, et cette nuit même il sait qu'ils ont dû faire l'amour dans un lit qui n'était pas le leur. Un lit qui n'appartenait pas à Tom, mais un autre homme.

Il a continué à rester assis là toute la nuit à déterrer les souvenirs d'Harry et de lui.

* * *

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

 _Exhumant les choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser seules_

 _Les souvenirs d'un amour qui est mort est enterré me revienne_

 _Ouais, ce soir, je suis assis tout seul_

 _Je t'ai jusque dans les os_

Chanson: Diggin 'Up Bones par Randy Travis

* * *

 **Fin**

Non, c'est une blague, la suite arrive bientôt.

~ L _aissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir?_

 _Que pensez-vous que Tom va faire?_

 _S'apitoiera-t-il sur son sort et restera-t-il enfermé chez lui à jamais?_

 _Surmontera-t-il cela et recommencera sa vie autrement?_

 _Débarquera-t-il au mariage pour s'y opposer?_

 _Autre chose?_

 _Des propositions?_

 _Je vous laisse le découvrir dans la suite très prochainement_ ~


End file.
